omnibattlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Lancer (Scáthach)
Statistics Name: Scáthach, Scathach, Lancer. Origin: Fate/Grand Order. Classification: Lancer-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Queen and Gatekeeper of the Land of Shadows. Gender: Female. Age: Unknown, but at least 2000 years. Tier: | Physically D-2 '''| '''E-2 '''via her Noble Phantasm | '''Destructive Capacity: | City Level '''physical attacks (Possesses B rank strength which puts her in league with Saber). | '''Country Level '''via her Noble Phantasm, Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death (Clashing with Cú Chulainn Alter's Noble Phantasm with her own caused both to cancel each other out. She's in the same range of power as Karna and Arjuna). Able to ignore conventional durability with Gáe Bolg. | '''Speed: | Hypersonic+ '''with '''High Hypersonic '''reactions & combat. | '''Durability: | Country Level '''(Survived Cú Chulainn Alter's Noble Phantasm despite losing 90% of her internal organs). Her Immortality and Regeneration makes her hard to kill. | '''Intelligence: A warrior-queen from Celtic - Ulster mythology. The queen and gatekeeper of the foreign territory - haunted realm called "Land of Shadows", a prodigy of spearsmanship and Rune magic. Possesses a power immense enough to rule and close the gate of the "Land of Shadows", which is overflowing with countless ghosts. It has been said that she became the mentor of Cu Chulainn - who would later grow into the hero of Ulster - guiding him, teaching all sorts of techniques and even bestowing his favorite magic spear. Also instructed his son Connla. Stamina: High, tireless as long as she has a steady supply of mana. Range: | Extended Melee Range. | Several Hundreds of Metres via launching her spears. | Weaknesses: '''Said to be a proud women, wishes to be die and for somebody to be able to kill her (especially if that one is Cú Chulainn). May attempt to prolong battles to further enjoy them if the odds are stacked against her. Powers & Hax Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 7), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Magic/Rune Magic, Clairvoyance, Magic Resistance, Soul Manipulation, Summoning, Sealing, One-Shot-Kill, BFR. Weapons & Equipment '''Gáe Bolg Alternative (ゲイ・ボルク・オルタナティブ,Gei Borugu Orutanatibu '') is a spear similar in shape to Gae Bolg, possessed by Scathach. Gáe Bolg was carved from the remains of Curruid's skull. Differing from the one possessed by Cú Chulainn, it is a specialized weapon "one-step older", but of the same model that had been used since earlier. Rather than just a singular spear, there are many of them, though Scathach mostly uses two. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Noble Phantasm' Gáe Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Piercing Death ( 貫き穿つ死翔の槍ゲイ・ボルク・オルタナティブ , Tsuranuki Ugatsu Shishō no YariGei Borugu Orutanatibu '') mixes the function of ''"Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death" and "Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death" . ''A direct attack from the first spear sew the space and immobilizes the target, followed by a throwing attack from the second spear for fatal damage. Anyone with the path of the second spear would also be annihilated. * '''Gáe Bolg: Barbed Spear that Pierces with Death' ( 刺し穿つ死棘の槍ゲイ・ボルク'' , Sashi Ugatsu Shitoge no YariGei Borugu ) is an attack focused on a single target, created by Lancer to suit his own style, that strikes a fatal blow that always pierces the opponent's heart and ruins their body from within with its thousand iron thorns. It literally freezes the mana in the air, and it can easily be perceived as a sure-kill technique by all those around simply from being charged with magical energy. Once Gáe Bolg's name has been called, the cursed spear reverses the nature of causality, the meaning of "cause and effect" in the order of things, to make it so the cause of the "lance being thrust" comes from the effect of the "opponent's heart being pierced" by it. It determines the opponent's fate simply through its use, an always fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It is also possible for him to activate it without actively striking the heart.6 It is an attack on destiny itself, and while not a surprising fact due its wielder's demi-god heritage, it is a top-notch power even with its seeming limitations in power due to being a step away from the Authority of the gods. * '''Gáe Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death' ( 突き穿つ死翔の槍ゲイ・ボルク , Tsuki Ugatsu Shishō no YariGei Borugu '') which is the true use of Gáe Bolg, is the largest and most powerful attack delivered using the spear. It is the “attack that unleashes countless darts at the enemy” that is spoken of in the legends. It is the attack that made him a hero which utilizes the full potential of the lance's curse, converting all of Lancer's magical energy into energy and releasing the accumulated power after the spear is hurled, detonating on impact with enough power to blow away a multitude of enemies. '''Gae Bolg Alternative: Soaring Spear of Kick-Piercing Death' ( 蹴り穿つ死翔の槍ゲイ・ボルク・オルタナティブ ,'' Keri ugatsu shi Shō no yariGei Borugu Orutanatibu ) is the Noble Phantasm of Scathach in the Assassin-class. Its true name is identical to her Noble Phantasm when she was a Lancer. It robs the life of the target. However, the process for reaching that point is different. This is the famous kicking Bolg, which made many warriors struck with admiration. Take it as a summer squall that shoots dead the hearts of warriors. '''Gate of Skye: Gate to the Magical Realm Brimming with Death' ( 死溢るる魔境への門ゲート・オブ・スカイ) is a Noble Phantasm possessed by Scáthach, related to the gate of the Land of Shadows. Scáthach temporarily summons a massive gate to her shadow realm, and it sucks in all life forms in range. If the target fails to resist it with one's Magic or Luck stat, they're sucked into the gate and instantly killed. Scathach can choose specific targets on whether to allow them access or not. Even if resisted, the targets' mana is rapidly drained and they take major damage. Class Skills ''' '''Magic Resistance ( 対魔力, Tai-Maryoku, localized as "Anti-Magic" ): grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Scathach's A-Rank proficiency in this skill allows to her to nullify practically any form of magecraft known to the modern world, rendering her virtually untouchable to modern magi and rendering her a true "Magus Killer". However, exceedingly powerful spells from ancient times can still overwhelm it, meaning that Scathach must still tread carefully around such forms of magecraft. Personal Skills Wisdom of the Dark Realm '( 魔境の智慧, ''Makyō no Chie '): The intellect of the abyss, acquired as a consequence of surpassing humans, killing gods and being left behind in the outside of the world. With exception of those particular of certain heroes, almost all skills can be displayed with a proficiency level of B~A Rank. Also, only towards those she has recognized as true heroes, it is also possible to teach such Skills. During combat, a Skill that she often employs is foresight of battle conditions by means of 「Clairvoyance」. Even in Ulster mythology, she often predicted the future with such foresight. Even the final moments of her beloved pupil Cu Chulainn. Primordial Rune ( 原初のルーン , Gensho no rūn '') is the knowledge about Runes that come from an older eras. Those with knowledge of Primordial Runes can also make use of the classic Rune Magic. '''God Slayer' ( 神殺し, Kami koroshi ''): As the demonic realm, Shadow Realm's, gatekeeper, her continual slaying of multitudes of divine spirits has become a God Slayer skill. Super effective against Divine Spirit. A plus modifer when attacking Divine Spirits, wraiths, and Servants with the Divinity skill. Any "divine protection" that a servant uses is bypassed by this ability, and those of divine origins (possesses Divinity) suffer from a negative modifier to their endurance depending on the degree of divinity. '''Clairvoyance' ( 千里眼, Senrigan, lit. "Thousand-League Eyes" ) Scathach often uses this for foresight in battle, and used it during the time of the Ulster Cycle to predict the future. Category:Character Profiles Category:Video Game Characters Category:Nasu Verse Category:Fate Category:Fate/Grand Order Category:Tier D Category:Tier E